1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to a safety cushion, and in particular to an alarmed safety air-mattress for the protection of unsupervised children in child-fall situations, and for the notification of an adult of the child-fall.
2. Related Prior Art
This invention addresses the long-felt need of ensuring the safety of unsupervised children. The safety cushion is designed to be employed for the protection of a child when a child is left unsupervised by an adult in an elevated location (such as on a crib, a bed, a chair, etc.), ensuring the safety of the child by cushioning any fall and alerting an adult of such a fall.
This invention provides a means for protecting a child when the child is left unsupervised by an adult in an elevated location. This invention ensures the safety of a child by cushioning any fall of a child from an elevated location and simultaneously alerting an adult of the fall. Previous work in this field has not been satisfactory to accomplish these ends. Pressure switches have been provided which are used to define areas of travel or limit the movement of children but not to protect children from injury that may result from a fall. Additionally, electronic devices have been combined with mattresses to indicate the movement or activity of patients in hospital surroundings or surroundings of other type of confinement. These prior works do not anticipate the safety features of the alarmed safety cushion.
Several patents have dealt with this general area, as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 24,618; 184,487; 1,922,979; 2,260,715; 2,780,693; 2,783,327; 3,027,967; 4,094,021; 4,242,672; and 4,780,706. These patents are incorporated by reference in this application. None of these patents, however, are thought either singly or in combination address the problems of the present invention or to provide the solutions.
U.S. Pat No. Re. 24,618 discloses an inflatable plastic cushion having straps. It is used as a boat seat and as a floatation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 184,487 discloses air and water beds having a series of compartments or sacks which can be independently filled or drained.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,979 discloses an air mattress or cushion, having material interposed between lattice-like openings in an unitary air container, which is contained in a jacket for limiting expansion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,715 discloses a circuit closer in a normally closed position which is placed under a mattress. It is opened with the weight of a person on a mattress. The circuit is connected to a light so that the weight of a person on the mattress opens the circuit and the light is off, but when one lifts oneself from the mattress, the circuit closes and the light is illumined.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,693 discloses a pressure switch device that is incorporated in the body of a resilient compressive material consisting of two conducting layers normally out of contact but engaged upon the application of pressure so that a circuit is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,327 discloses a molded, metal-backed electrical mat switch and a method of making the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,967 discloses a strong, fire resistent net to be used for catching people in fire emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,021 discloses a plastic swimming pool cover which fits within a swimming pool, below the deck, and has a skirt extending downward. It also has a fastening means consisting of a Velcro strap riveted to the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,672 discloses a patient monitoring system consisting of a switch placed in a bed which is closed while the bed is occupied but opens when the weight on the bed is removed so as to activate an alarm. Also disclosed is a circuit which when opened gives an immediate audible alarm and a visible alarm shortly thereafter. The visible alarm continues until reset while the audible alarm may be terminated earlier by returning the patient to his or her proper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,706 discloses an infant training device and method. It consists of a mat responsive to the pressure of an animal or child, and an alarm which is activated either by pressure or alternatively the absence thereof.